Summer's End
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: Just the end of another uneventful, boring summer in Twilight Town... or so they thought. Guess something interesting did happen over summer break. AU Seiner! Two-Shot! rated T for kissing with tongue and slight groping? nothing big really.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new name, the old one was just way to long, this idea's been in my head since like 6 today and now its 2:21 ... YAY 2010 WOO :D i think this is a wonderful way to start of a new year! LETS SEE SOME MORE SEINER WOOO X3 **

**One shot possibly? i'm not sure, maybe if people want i could try to continue it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Psshhh, if i owned them, there would be no need for yaoi fanfictions, it'd already be there :] and M rated baby!!! **

**oh and some people have mentioned this, so i feel the need to point out that yes, Age and Experience by Vialana was my inspiration for that one part, i did try to take it away from that so she wouldn't be mad :] cause i really did love the fanfic and i wanted to mesh my idea with that cause it seemed to fit so perfectly. if you haven't read that fanfic i high recommend you do! **

**and i'd also like to say that as of today i have officially read every single complete seiner on this fanfic site, and i will continue to read new ones! i will start reading more ones that are updated as well, i've already read quiet a few i think half of the site in that section is on my favorites list xD thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

It started out like a normal summer in the boring, normal Twilight Town. There was only one thing different about this summer. Hayner was all alone, Olette and Pence were always with each other now that they were dating, and Roxas was always hanging with his redheaded pyro boyfriend Axel.

Hayner had pretty much wasted his whole summer, a few times fighting and struggling with the lone Seifer, who seemed to have the same dilemma. School would start the next day, marking this as the last day of their vacation. Hayner was wandering around, like usual. He ended up straying to the Sandlot, as he usually did.

He was surprised to see Seifer there. Laying on the risen platform for struggling which had yet to be removed even though the Struggle season ended a week or so ago. His arms tucked underneath his, surprisingly, beanie-less head. The beanie was on his chest. His eyes were closed peacefully; it was defiantly a nice day to be doing that, lounging around. It was warm enough, and the sun was hidden behind the clouds so you would not get to hot, and it wouldn't blind you.

Hayner hesitantly walked over and up onto the platform. Seifer didn't move at all.

"What are you doing here chickenwuss?" he asked slightly irritated. The dirty blonde only responded by lying down next to Seifer, sighing. Hayner watched as a blonde eyebrow rose. Seifer didn't bother open his eyes to look.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said, not really interested, sighing slightly as a cool breeze passed over them.

"S'cause only you're stupid enough to approach me when it's obvious I don't wanna be disturbed." he said sneering slightly. Hayner smiled a little, enjoying the fact that he annoyed the blonde so much that he stuck out from the rest. _Wait… what? _

"So how's your summer been?" Hayner said attempting to make small talk, and avoiding the odd thought that had invaded his mind. Seifer, surprisingly, answered.

"Sucked." Hayner nodded thoughtfully, even though he knew Seifer couldn't see.

"Same."

"Why, all you're loser friends ditch ya?" Seifer snickered a little, but Hayner sighed, causing Seifer to stop.

"Ya, they're all to busy, Roxas's got his boyfriend and Pence an 'Lette have each other."

"Why not just find yourself a girlfriend? Or boyfriend if you roll that way." Seifer said, actually being thoughtful, even though Hayner could tell he was making fun of him a bit. Hayner sighed.

"Cause…" Seifer mentally rolled his eyes at the lame answer.

"What? Never have a girlfriend lamer?" Hayner sighed again, which surprised Seifer slightly. "Really? No boyfriend?" Hayner shuck his head. "Weird." Hayner turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Weird?" Seifer made a small movement that suggested that he had shrugged.

"S'cause you're such a flirt." Hayner's eyes widened.

"F-flirt? Me??" he said blushing. Seifer snapped his eyes open, gave Hayner a sidelong glance before shaking his head.

"Wow, you don't even notice?? You do it all the time, with like everyone. I'm surprised no one else has said anything." Seifer said not really interested in their conversation. Hayner blushed more, his eyebrows scrunched together annoyed and mumbled something like 'm'not a flirt..' They sat there awhile longer before Seifer decided that the silence was a bit uncomfortable.

"So have you ever kissed someone before?" Well that totally _didn't _make things more awkward.

Hayner shot up, blushing furiously. He stared at the older blonde incredulously. Had he really just said that??? The other's eyes opened after a second and looked at Hayner as though he just announced his undying love for Setzer and that he wanted to grow up, sprout wings, and dance like a pixie.

"What? God don't be such a girl lamer! You're really _blushing_ over a _kiss_?" said, slightly amazed that his rival was acting like a teenage girl.

"s-shut up Seifer" he said lamely blushing. Seifer sat up, one eyebrow raised at the smaller boy.

"It's just a kiss lamer, honestly," he said shaking his head. "You're more of a girl than that tomboy you hang out with!" he said mocking him. Hayner glared, but it lost its effect thanks to the blush that was still on his cheeks, luckily, it disappeared shortly after that.

"What's it like?" Hayner said after awhile, truly and honestly out of pure curiosity, Seifer's eyebrows both raised at this. Hayner was genuinely curious about it. Seifer's smirk soon returned and leaned closer to the other, wanting to annoy the blonde and make him blush again, he was cute when he was frustrated and blushing-_wait… what!???_

"Why don't you find out?" he said daring the younger, dangerously close to his face. Hayner instantly went red, personal space issues were apparently out of the question. Seifer waited for the expected reaction, but it never came.

"Fine" he said moving even closer, eyes of determination were on. Seifer's eyes held surprise for only a second before continuing the dare.

"Than do it." he said, etching for Hayner to just snap, waiting for it. Hayner growled.

"I will." he said before pressing his lips against the older blonde's.

Each boy had not been anticipating that, but it seemed as though all sense was thrown to the wind as Hayner's hand entangled in Seifer's silk, pale blonde hair. The older of the two holding his strong hand against the nap of Hayner's neck, holding him in place.

It started out as just lips against lips, but when Hayner's tongue swept across the seam of Seifer's his mouth opened automatically. Hayner's tongue found its way in, tasting the warm taste of which could only be described as Seifer. Hayner's tongue fought against Seifer's own, but even though it had been a struggle for dominance, it was more like some elaborate dance that only the two could do.

Seifer's tilted his head a little to the side, making it easier for them. The two threw away their need to breath by breathing threw their noses. Too absorbed in the amazing electricity coming from the kiss. Hayner's chocolate brown eyes fluttered up slightly, he vaguely wondered when they had closed. Seifer's eyes opened shortly after, feeling the gaze of the younger on him. Hayner was blushing but didn't really care, their eyes met.

It was intense, the kiss didn't stop as they stared, it was rather curious as to why Hayner was looking over the other threw those half-lidded eyes. Seifer couldn't help to think about how cute he could be--- _wait! Stop **right** there! _

In an instant, it seemed that Seifer was taken out of his strange high long enough to realize that he was kissing _**Hayner**_, his _rival_. The shock sent threw him like a lightning bolt, he jerked back away from Hayner, his hand supporting him up, on his ass, his legs slightly bent. Three feet away from him was his **_rival_**!**_ Enemy_**!! And he had been kissing him! And worse, he had been _enjoying_ it.

Hayner blinked, staring threw half-lidded eyes, still in a daze. His lips puckered slightly, in almost a pout from the sudden loss of contact. Want was clear in his chocolate brown eyes, but there was also confusion. Confused about why the older had moved away. Hayner didn't understand it, he didn't need to. All he needed to know was that it felt good, and he wanted more. The boy etched closer to the other blonde, who was currently staring wide eyed at the blonde.

The other blonde was to in shock to realize that the other had crawled over his body and pressed his lips against his own. Hayner had no problem with instantly prying the elder's slightly agape mouth with his own, tongue pressing against the other's, trying to get it to respond the way it did only moments before. Seifer instantly pushed the boy away, backing up more before getting onto his feet.

Hayner was looking up at him, that pure look of want still on his dazed expression. The way his lips were parted, his half-lidded eyes, the way he was still in that position on his knees. Seifer shivered with excitement as Hayner slowly started to crawl over to him again. All Hayner could think of was how much he wanted to kiss Seifer again, how good it had felt.

Seifer's mind was clouded with confusion, what was with Hayner? What was with _himself_? The chickenwuss had just kissed him, twice! And he **_liked_** it! Ignoring the strong urge to hold Hayner and ravishing him senseless, Seifer just stared stuttered something, that he wasn't even sure what was suppose to mean, and left. The dirty blonde blinked a few times, his want gone, only confusion left. His heart throbbed a bit. He felt himself lowering until he was sitting on the concrete. He looked down at his hands. _What… What just happened?_ He thought.

A few blocks away, Seifer was thinking the same thing.

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it!! once again wooo first day of 2010! :D **

**Should i continue this?? maybe??? should i ATTEMPT to continue this?? idk! reviews please? :3  
**


	2. School Begins

School Begins

Seifer, leaving in such haste the other day, complete forgot about how his beanie wasn't on his head that it was indeed laying on his chest until he moved when Hayner had… done what he did. Seifer instantly cursed himself when he went back later to get it, to see that it was no where to be found.

Hayner was currently in his bedroom staring at the beanie his rival had left behind. He rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers, then held it up to his face and sighed, smelling something musky, but relaxing, which he honestly couldn't name except that he smelt like _Seifer_.

_Do I like Seifer? _Hayner's mind asked himself, confused. _Well he is really good looking-but he's a guy! And he's my rival!… _Hayner sighed at his minds pathetic attempts to cover up the fact that he did indeed like Seifer, and he _especially_ liked what they had been doing before.

Both Hayner and Seifer where stuck thinking about what had happened with the other that night. Seifer ending up being so frustrated that he just gave up and went to bed, Hayner ending up only half sleeping, while keeping Seifer's beanie close to him.

In them morning neither of them where really that rested, although Hayner had it worse, every hour or so he'd wake up from some… uh… interesting dreams about Seifer.

When they headed off for school, Seifer was for once beanie less, and Hayner had stuck the beanie into his back pocket, just in-case Seifer was ready to kill him for it, he could give it back before anything bloody happened at school.

Roxas was the one asking the most questions when Hayner's friends asked why he was so tired. Hayner just answered "couldn't sleep" ignoring Roxas's stubbornness of wondering what the real reason was. Roxas always knew when Hayner was lying to him, and Hayner internally cursed the boy for it.

By lunch time Hayner was half dead, and Seifer was pissed. Seifer had been getting endless looks of astonishment at his paper blonde hair that was for once not concealed by his beanie. Hayner was just too tired to even notice, his head lying on the table, and the beanie in his back pocket was half sticking out. None of his friends seemed to notice the out of place fabric, but Seifer did.

"Hey chickenwuss!" he yelled walking over with Rai and Fuu. "Is that my beanie?" he said, raising an eyebrow, a small glare in his eyes. Roxas was instantly on the defense mode, ready for a fight.

"Oh… yeah you left it on the struggle platform." Hayner said pulling it out of his back pocket and handing it to Seifer. Seifer snatched it out of his hands and put it on his head. Hayner flinched slightly at the sudden movement. Seifer gave him a look, everyone watching the two.

"Uh… thanks…" Seifer said unsure of himself and walked away, Fuu and Rai in tow.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked twitching. Just before his friends slaughtered him with questions, the bell rang. Hayner internally thanked the cliché "saved by the bell" saying and quickly ran off to his next class, which, luckily for him, he did not share with any of his friends.

The rest of the day Hayner had somehow managed to avoid all three of his friends, Seifer, and Roxas's strange boyfriend, who would have more than likely tied him up and dragged him back to Roxas.

When school was over Hayner instantly went to his house, dropping off his shit, and laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was almost asleep when he heard his window open. He groaned.

"Roxas I don't want to talk…"

"It's not Roxas." a voice said that Hayner knew way to well. Hayner's eyes instantly snapped open and looked at the older teen who had just got in through is window and was walking over to his bed.

"What do you want Seifer…" Hayner said cautiously. Seifer merely walked over to where Hayner was, crawling over top of him, and trapping his body between his arms and legs, staring down at him. Hayner's breath caught in his throat. "S…Seifer?" he asked as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Do you like me chickenwuss?" Hayner glared at the nickname, but said nothing, only turning his head to the side. Seifer smirked and leaned down. His lips only centimeters from Hayner's face. "Because I kept thinking about yesterday, and it wont get out of my head." Seifer whispered. Hayner's face only made a darker shade of red at the feeling of Seifer's warm breath run over his cheek. Hayner turned to face Seifer, but Seifer was so close that when he did their lips brushed against each other.

As if it was something completely natural both boys instantly reacted to the feeling, grabbing onto the other, pulling them closer together. Hayner's hand went up and pulled the beanie from Seifer's head, digging his fingers back into the hair that he now loved. Seifer growled slightly into the kiss, yanking Hayner's body up against his, causing Hayner to cease breathing for a second.

Seifer instantly attached himself against Hayner's slightly tanned neck, sucking softly at it while rubbing them together. Hayner just clung himself closer to the heat coming off from Seifer's warm, muscular body.

After awhile of making out they stopped, just holding onto each other, wondering what exactly was suppose to happen next.

"Seifer…" Hayner said after awhile, hiding his face into the elder's neck. "I… think I love you…" he slowly, waiting for this dream to end, and the old Seifer to come back, beating him until he was a fraction of a second away from dying. But Seifer stayed silent, only squeezing Hayner slightly.

"Seifer?" Hayner asked quietly after awhile "Does this mean… like… that we're going out?" Seifer shrugged, but gave it a thought for a few seconds.

"If you want." Seifer said quietly thinking to himself. Hayner smiled to himself.

"Well I do." Seifer smirked slightly and kissed Hayner's messy dirty blonde hair.

They kept like this for awhile, for once, enjoying the other's company. After awhile Seifer had to go, Hayner's mom would find out that he was there if he stayed to long, and Hayner was exactly keen on telling his mom that he just made out with his male rival.

Seifer once again left his beanie behind, but this time Hayner was sure that it was on purpose. He quietly hugged the soft fabric to his chest and fell asleep, silently thanking whatever god had made Seifer want to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss Seifer.

Both of them slept better that night.

The next day at school was a bit odd. For one, Hayner didn't even realize that Seifer had left a mark on the side of his neck, which didn't go well when he got to school and his friends hounded him with questions. Every few seconds when his friends weren't looking, he'd reach to his back pocket and felt Seifer's beanie, making sure it was still there.

Seifer went through the day easily, even though he still got strange looks about his beanie-less head, but he didn't care. He was way to busy smirking at the idea he head to shake up lam-Hayner's friends. It'd be hilarious, especially since he loved to piss Roxas off, it was just way to fun to pass up.

When lunch rolled around it wasn't like normal, for some reason the cafeteria was rather calm. (If you ignored Axel and his friends who where always loud) When Hayner was quietly listening to Roxas talk about how annoying Axel could be, even though he was dating him, Seifer coming walking over, with Fuu and Rai right behind him.

Roxas instantly stood up and glared at the tall blonde, causing the rest of the group to stand up and look. Hayner's chocolate brown eyes instantly making contact with Seifer's ice blue ones. Seifer smirked slightly as Hayner looked averted his eyes while he walked over. No one noticed that the whole cafeteria was watching in interest.

"Uh Seifer, you I have your beanie-" before he could finish Seifer was about four inches away from him, using long arm to reach around Hayner and into his back pocket, pulling out his beanie. Hayner turned bright red when he felt Seifer's hand accidentally (or not) brush against his ass. Seifer smirked, his lips close to Hayner's ear.

"Thanks." he said kissing Hayner on the cheek, causing everyone to freeze in shock. As soon as he did he turned around, pulling his beanie over his blonde hair and walked away, with a not so shocked Rai and Fuu. Once they exited the cafeteria, everything was complete silence. Hayner was a cherry red, and Roxas was so confused he wasn't even ready to hate Seifer for what just happened.

The silence was completely and utterly awkward, all eyes staring at Hayner, who was staring at where Seifer left.

_What just happened? _Hayner thought blushing.

"YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" Axel exclaimed to his friend Demyx, who sadly handed over the money. That's when the silence was over and hell went loose.

"YOU BET ON THAT HAPPENING!?" Hayner screamed, still bright red.

"YOU KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!?" Roxas yelled, even more in shock. Axel looked.

"Well yeah… it was obvious" he stated looking at Roxas scared, and he should be.

".Didn'.Me?" Roxas ground out with a strange smile on his face, it was terrifying. Axel sighed, putting the money in his pocket and looked at Roxas.

"Bye!" he said running away, Roxas growled and chased after him. Everyone in the cafeteria thought in unison, whether they knew it or not.

_Poor guy. _


End file.
